parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrimper Escape (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's Video Game-Spoof of "Ape Escape" Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Spike *Starfire (from Teen Titans Go!) as Natalie *Robin (from Teen Titans Go!) as Jake *Baby Bop (from Barney) as Casi *Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) as The Professor *Princess Sofia (from Sofia the First) as Yumi *Samurai Jack as Kei *Jake (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Jimmy *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Helga *Terence (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Specter *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Monkeys *and more Movies Used *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Footage Disney *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Spare the Rod (1954) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Dumbo (2019) *Sofia the First (2012) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) Teen Titans Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Samurai Jack *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *House of Bloo's *Berry Scary *Seeing Red *Beat With a Schtick *Eddie Monster *Duchess of Wails *A Lost Claus *Infernal Slumber *I Only Have Surprise for You TUGS *Warrior *Ghosts Gallery Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. as Spike Starfire in Teen Titans.jpg|Starfire as Natalie Robin by dawidarte-d8100gb.png|Robin as Jake Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Casi Old-Ben-obi-wan-kenobi-20375221-1600-1200.jpg|Old Ben Kenobi as The Professor Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Yumi Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack as Kei JakeGiant3.jpg|Jake as Jimmy Tillie.jpg|Tillie as Helga Terrence.png|Terrence as Specter The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as Monkeys (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movies *Shrimper Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape: Pumped & Primed (PlayStation 2) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape Academy 1 (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Quest (PlayStation Portable) (CarsFan360's Style) *Shrimper Escape (TV Series) (CarsFan360's Style) Category:CarsFan360 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Robin and Starfire